characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
John Fletcher
This is a Disambiguation Page, meant''' to clarify and organize the various conflicting profiles and information regarding the character normally known as '''John Fletcher. A general introduction is given here, but for more information click to their other AU profiles. History *Made in ____ Themes Mortality Vanity Pleasure Alternate Universes InfiniteDimensions The original universe for which Silver was designed for, his character has gone through tremendous changes and progress since this initial step. - Pirate's Fate A world built and created with ShadowInkWarrior through RP, in it Silver is very similar to his original InfiniteDimensions verse as he retains his origin story with the change that his first love was killed due to Jack's actions. The setting too has undergone some minor tweaks to allow for more of a fantasy elemen, such as changed origins of certain magical species and how certain aspects of the world operates. Demon's Fate A story constructed with inspiration from Blue Exorcist, in it Silver is a man who's been burdened since a very young age to carry a powerful and ancient demon. With a life among other strange monsters and beasts, he has made his way with an occupation in bounty hunting to retrieve or kill those who break the ancient laws or have wronged the wrong people. The Underworld presents a unique set of challenges but luckily he has Jack to stand by him to help him in these and his own internal struggles. Both their lives are further tangled when a mission goes wrong and a mortal woman named Anoushka is left stranded with no home or family due to Silver and Jack's actions. With no other options, the two decide to teach her the ways of their world and have no idea the impact she will have on their fate. Deals with Demons Vampirates - Monster Hunters Silver is a monster hunter who has been cursed alongside Jack, making him a monster, the thing he hunts. He manages to get help from a witch, Barooch, to seal away the monsterous form but it's temporary. In order for it to be permanent, according to the terms of the curse, he must kill Jack to end it. Is driven, ragged and ruthless. Desert Bloom In a world inspired by Persian culture infused with that of fantasy elements, here Silver is known as Rashmahal and is an ancient and powerful djinn who frequents the mortal realm to visit the beds of many men and women. Such behavior isn't unknown for his kind, but the enjoyment he takes from these encounters and frequency of them causes much grief in the mortal realm as men and woman are wooed and left to an empty bed the next morning. When he wrongs the wrong woman, the seer Barooch is contacted and told to punish the djinn for his heartbreaking ways. Discovering his true name, Barooch binds Rashmahal to the mortal form he so enjoys using to subdue mortals and informs him that the only way he can resume his former status and power is to find a "true kiss". Frustrated, the man has made his way through the years building a name for himself and has become infamous as the Bandit King and continues to look for a way to return himself to his true form. Knight AU Apocalpse AU See also *Gallery *Roleplays Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:FrankenSoul Category:Work in Progress